ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranko Saotome (Liquid Unit)
Ranko Saotome is the Liquid Unit of Ranma Saotome Appearance Ranko did not look like Ranma did initially; there was a slight resemblance before, but nothing like after Jusenkyo. Ever Ranma received his curse Ranko has looked exactly like Ranma-chan. This has often caused people to mistake the two for each other which they regularly use to their advantage. Personality When Ranko first formed like many Units she had limited social abilities rarely speaking other than to provide information. As her personality developed she became intelligent and witty. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Ranko is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with others. She regularly proportions Ranma as befit her programing despite knowing that he would refuse. Even though she’s programed for it Ranma repeatedly turning down Ranko’s advances has greatly affected her self-esteem. She also has a rather sadistic streak in that she regularly doesn’t let people know that she is a Liquid Unit often giving people a bad impression of Ranma. For example when Kuno attacked Ranma upon learning that he was living at the Tendo Dojo Ranko jumped in front of his blade freaking him out when he stabbed her. She also has a habit of flirting with men who aren’t aware that she is a Liquid Unit. When Ranma tries to point out that it was Ranko’s doing not his she would cheerfully point out that it’s kind of the same thing. Ranko has no problem trolling Ranma himself such as when she told Nabiki how big he was finding his reaction to it amusing. Like Ranma she takes great pride in her skills however in contrast to Ranma and Genma’s disregard to his safety Ranko is shown to be very worried about her operator. This has caused her to grow increasingly frustrated with him over the years especially when she started recalling Sara’s memories. Nabiki proved to be a god send as she was far more interested in finding out why Ranko was so unique. Ranma treats Ranko like a sister causing people who aren’t aware of her sentience to see him as rather eccentric. When Ranma is in REM sleep since his brain is active Ranko remains available. She’s programed to do things like clean the house. However Ranma doesn’t like her to do things like that for him, and Kasumi keeps the Tendo house so clean so she just sits up and watch Ranma most of the time. It is unknown at this time how much her regaining her memories as Sara will effect her. However as much as she doesn’t want to admit it Ranko just as stubborn as Ranma. She is having trouble accepting that she is becoming self-aware as shown by her refusal to admit that she was tired after staying up for three days. History Ranko appears to be a copy of Ludwig Von Krugen’s daughter Sara’s consciousness that he uploaded into an electronic format into the Liquid Unit that Genma found. Ability Ranko is effectively a cyborg. Not only is she self aware, but she is also able to utilize ki. This makes all of her battle levels higher than normal for her rating. Though she is a level three Inu Musume described her abilities as more along the lines of level 20. She was also able fight the level 93 unit to a draw. Unlike other Units Ranko requires rest. Ranko also seems to be slowly increasing in strength and abilities the more self aware she becomes as shown by her ability to hit Akane back Notes The designation Ranko was given to her by Genma when she first formed. Category:Liquid Fighter Gold! Category:Weapon